NPO 3
| closed date = | picture format=576i (SDTV) 16:9 1080i (HDTV) 16:9 | share = 5.2% | share as of = 2014 | share source = | network = | owner = NPO | slogan = "Anders kijken, meer zien" (Watch differently, see more) | country = Netherlands | broadcast area = National. Also available in Belgium and Germany | headquarters = Hilversum | former names = Nederland 3 (1988-2014) | replaced names = | sister names = NPO 1 NPO 2 | timeshift names = | web = NPO 3 website | terr serv 1 = Digitenne (FTA) | terr chan 1 = Channel 3 (SD) | sat serv 1 = CanalDigitaal (FTV) | sat chan 1 = Channel 3 (HD) | sat serv 2 = TV Vlaanderen (Belgium) | sat chan 2 = Channel 18 (HD) | cable serv 1 = Ziggo | cable chan 1 = Channel 3 (HD) Channel 927 (SD) | cable serv 2 = CAIW | cable chan 2 = Channel 3 (SD/HD) Channel 403 (HD) | cable serv 3 = VOO (Belgium) | cable chan 3 = Channel TBA | cable serv 4 = Setar (Aruba) | cable chan 4 = Channel 54 | cable serv 5 = Telbo MiTV (Bonaire) | cable chan 5 = Channel 6 | cable serv 6 = Flow (Curaçao) | cable chan 6 = Channel 203/206 | adsl serv 1 = KPN/Telfort/XS4ALL | adsl chan 1 = Channel 3 | adsl serv 2 = Mine TV | adsl chan 2 = Channel 3 | adsl serv 3 = Glashart Media | adsl chan 3 = Channel 3 | adsl serv 4 = T-Mobile Thuis | adsl chan 4 = Channel 3 | adsl serv 5 = Solcon | adsl chan 5 = Channel 3 | adsl serv 6 = Stipte | adsl chan 6 = Channel 3 | adsl serv 7 = Lijnbrandt | adsl chan 7 = Channel 3 | adsl serv 8 = Belgacom TV (Belgium) | adsl chan 8 = Channel 21 | adsl serv 9 = | adsl chan 9 = | adsl serv 10 = | adsl chan 10 = | online serv 1 = NPO | online chan 1 = Watch live | online serv 2 = Ziggo GO | online chan 2 = ZiggoGO.tv (Netherlands only) }} NPO 3 (formerly Nederland 3 until 2014) is the third and youngest of the terrestrial television channels operated by the Dutch public-broadcasting organization NPO in the Netherlands and carries programmes provided by member-based non-profit broadcasting associations. It is oriented towards children, youth and innovative television. History NPO 3 was established as 'Nederland 3' on 4 April 1988. The original plan was for the third Dutch public television channel to be a joint venture with the Flemish public broadcaster VRT (then called BRTN), which would specialize in Belgian Dutch programming. This plan failed however, but when 2 broadcasters of the Netherlands, NPO and RNW, launched BVN as Zomer TV in 1996, and all of its programming originally came from the Netherlands (the abbreviation BVN at first standing for het Beste Van Nederland, "the best of the Netherlands"), this however changed, once the VRT began contributing both financially and with output from the schedules of the network, changing the channel from specializing in Dutch programming to specializing in Belgian Dutch programming (which as mentioned above, the original plan was for the third Dutch public television channel to be a joint venture with the Flemish public broadcaster VRT, which would specialize in Belgian Dutch programming.). Arising from the ashes of the original plan, Nederland 3 became the home channel of the broadcasters VPRO, VARA, RVU, and NPS, all of which share a progressive outlook. The channel focused on news, debate, culture and innovative television. Before the evening peak the channel's programming, organized by NPO under the label Z@ppelin, was aimed at children. In September 2006, the programming of NPO's television channels was changed slightly. Today NPO 3 still focuses on children during the daytime. In the evening it aims to reach an open-minded audience with innovative, educational television and occasionally sport. All Dutch public broadcasting organizations have air-time on NPO 1, NPO 2, and NPO 3; youth-oriented broadcaster BNN's programmes, however, are currently broadcast only on NPO 3. On 15 September 2007 the NPO channels Nederland 1, Nederland 2 and Nederland 3 switched completely to anamorphic widescreen, before that time some of the programming was already broadcast in widescreen. On 4 July 2009 all three channels began simulcasting in 1080i high-definition. Before the launch of the permanent HD service, a test version of the Nederland 1 HD channel was made available from 2 June 2008 until 24 August 2008 in order to broadcast Euro 2008, the 2008 Tour de France, and the 2008 Summer Olympics in HD. On 12 March 2013, the NPO announced that Nederland 1, 2 and 3 will be renamed as NPO 1, 2 and 3. The reason for this change is to make the channels and its programmes more recognizable. The rebranding completed on 19 August 2014. Programming Between 06:00 and 19:30 NPO Zapp and NPO Zappelin broadcast television oriented at children, this includes educational television, like SchoolTV from broadcaster NTR. After 19:30 the programming for youth and young adults starts, between 2005 and 2013 De Wereld Draait Door was broadcast at this time, but moved to NPO 1. The programming is filled with films, drama and comedy (both made by the public broadcasters and imported from foreign broadcasters), and successful programmes such as Top of the Pops, College Tour, De Lama's, Spuiten en Slikken and Raymann is Laat. It also broadcasts European Football such as the UEFA Champions League live until season 2015/2016 when it was moved to SBS 6. Logos File:Nederland 3, 1988 logo.png|1988-199? File:Nederland 3 logo 2003.svg|2003-2006 File:Nederland 3 Logo.svg|2006-2013 File:NL 3 HD Logo.svg|2009-2013 File:Nederland 3 2013.svg|2013-2014 File:NPO 3 logo 2014.svg|2014-present See also *Television networks in the Netherlands References External links * NPO 3 website Category:Television channels in the Netherlands Category:Television channels and stations established in 1988 Category:Netherlands Public Broadcasting Category:Media in Hilversum